Imaginery Friends Take ?
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: When Piper hears Wyatt's age, she wants to see her baby too. If he's well, if he's survived, just anything. What will happen with little Wyatt meanwhile? And all the others. Keep reading!
1. Known part

Great, you may think now she's written one too for that episode but well, that's my version still. ;)

**

* * *

Imaginary Friends Take ? ?  
**

* * *

Written by: Henry Alonso Myers  
Transcribed by: Janelle Hackbarth

Re-written by: Chris's Adorer

Season 7, Episode 20  
Episode Number: 154

* * *

**SUMMARY:** When Piper's asking about Wyatt's age, she wants to know about her other child. Did he survive? Is he alive still? She wants to see him.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. Or otherwise, this epsiode would have been this way.

_

* * *

MANOR_, _ATTIC_

Paige was making a potion. There was a small explosion. The phones were also on the table and the woman cursed, "Ah, damn it!"

Piper entered saying, "Shh! Keep it down. I just got Chris to sleep."

Paige just rolled her eyes. "Well, if you were here to help me, you know, that would maybe help."

Piper sighed. "Yes, and I will do that, but first I need to make sure Wyatt's okay at preschool. Have you seen the phone?"

Paige asked shocked, "Preschool? Don't you mean magic school?"

Piper declared, "No, I mean preschool. We enrolled him last week, remember?"

Paige clarified still. "You didn't tell me that. Did you?"

Now Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you said you were worried about him using magic in public."

Paige sighed relieved. "Oh. And what'd you say?"

Piper explained, "I said I was worried about him having a normal life."

Paige replied, "Huh. All right. Cool. I'm all up to speed now. It's just with these charges and these demons attacking, eh, I'm a little scattered." She added something in the potion.

Piper needed more information. "And that's different how exactly?"

The youngest woman didn't know what to say. "I just don't know why the Elders couldn't see fit to give me a local witch instead of a New Zealand witch."

Piper couldn't help here. "I don't know, but I need the phone." And she saw the phones.

Paige protested immediately. "No! No. No using the phone."

Piper was confused. "Why are all the handsets up here?"

Paige said as an explanation, "Because I am trying to prevent a demon attack."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Paige explained now, "Look, all the attacks have been different, right? And all the demons have had different powers. The one thing I've noticed is that every time a phone rings, a demon attacks."

Piper defended this. "No, they don't. Phoebe called earlier and nothing happened."

Paige couldn't believe it. "Really?" The Elders jingled and she groaned. "Stop the jingling, already. I'll be there as soon as I can. Charges." The phone rang. A demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball. They ducked. Piper tried to blow up the demon, but he fell to the floor. Paige threw a potion at the demon. Nothing. The demon created another energy ball. "Piper!"

The eldest sister blew him up and realized, "You might be right about that phone thing."

**

* * *

Opening Credit**

_

* * *

MANOR, ATTIC_

Piper was hanging up the phone saying, "That was Wyatt's preschool. I wonder what they wanted."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Well, I am more interested in these demons and what they wanted and try to figure out how to vanquish them."

Piper, however, was not happy. "It just doesn't sound right. Why would demons attack when the phone rings?"

Paige agreed. "And they're all different demons, remember? The last one even looked kind of human. Better add some mandrake root in case they're shape shifters."

Piper then remembered something. "Wait, the last attack happened when the preschool called, too, didn't it?"

Again Paige nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. Do you think Wyatt is creating these demons?"

At this Piper sighed annoyed, "That's ridiculous."

Paige needed her sister to remember something. "Well, he created the dragons."

Piper had to defend herself and her son, "One! One lousy dragon. You're gonna hold it against him for his entire life."

At this Phoebe entered the attic and knew already what was going on. "Oh, no. Let me guess, another demon attack?"

Paige offered knowingly, "Or Wyatt's acting up again."

The eldest sister glared at her, "Or Paige is overreacting again."

The baby sister still knew, "Wyatt has been isolating himself at preschool and only talking to himself."

Piper was irritated, "Who said he's only talking to himself?"

Paige added in a sing song tone, "I heard the message."

Phoebe now put in, "That's odd."

Piper quickly defended her son again. "No, it's not odd. Just because he's talking to himself does not mean he's creating demons."

The middle sister said knowingly, "Except he's kind of quiet around home."

Confused Piper asked, "So?"

Phoebe explained, "So Wyatt's in his second stage of development. I mean, his sense of language should be maturing. Which means he should be talking to other people, not just himself."

Piper snorted, "I'm very sorry you went back to college."

Phoebe smiled at her. "I know, but it's really helping with my column. And that has absolutely nothing to do with why Wyatt is creating demons."

Piper had enough. "He's not creating demons!"

Phoebe tried to calm her sister. "Well, let's see. Maybe it's a reaction to preschool. Some kind of Freudian transference or something?"

The eldest was not happy. "Mumbo-jumbo!"

Phoebe started another attempt. "Look, all I'm saying is, if he's talking to himself, the problems may be normal, not magical."

Piper asked now. "Normal problems like what?"

Phoebe, shaking her head, helped out, "I have no idea. It could be anything. (She sighs.) I could ask my professor. She's the expert."

Piper wanted to say, "But I…"

The middle sister just said and left, "Be back soon!"

Meanwhile, Piper grabbed the phone and startled with that her youngest sister, "Hey, what are you doing? Put the phone down."

Piper could only demand, "I have to call the preschool."

Paige just told her wisely, "Well, then use your cell phone." She took the phone from her sister and the eldest could only roll her eyes, walking away.

_

* * *

PRESCHOOL_

A teacher stepped out of the room and Leo quickly walked over, catching her by surprise. "Ms. Henderson, hey. I came as soon as I could."

Ms. Henderson, startled, asked confused, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

Leo explained, "Well, you called about Wyatt, right?"

The teacher just said, "Yeah. But I said it was nothing to worry about. I thought I made that clear."

The man blushed and said nervously, "Well, I was in the area. Is he all right?"

Ms. Henderson gave in and told the father, "He's just talking to himself. I mean, I wouldn't have even bothered calling if your wife hadn't asked me to."

Leo adopted an apologetic look. "She's very protective. He's-he's a special kid."

Ms. Henderson had to add, "Oh, they're all special, Leo."

The former Elder knew that. "Right, but he has special needs."

Ms. Henderson was confused now. "Special needs? You never said Wyatt was a special needs child."

Leo quickly hinted, "Not like that. He's, um, gifted."

Then Ms. Henderson understood nodding, "First child?"

Leo looked at her astonished. "Is it that obvious?"

Ms. Henderson asked a last question. "Do you want to see him?"

Leo could help but say, "Please." Together they entered the classroom and could see that Wyatt was sitting with a teddy bear by himself.

Ms. Henderson searched for the boy and found him, "Oh, there he is."

Leo noticed this too and had to ask, "Oh, um, how long has he been doing that…talking to himself?"

Ms. Henderson thought about it. "Oh, I don't know. On and off since he first started coming here, I guess."

Leo wanted to know. "Oh, and, uh, is that normal?"

Ms. Henderson laughed slightly. "Normal? No. But I don't think you should be alarmed. He's just playing by himself. Lots of kids do that."

Leo agreed only. "Mm-hmm."

The invisible Vicus was in front of Wyatt and laughed, "I really like our conversations, Wyatt. But you know I'm a secret, right? Nobody else can see me."

Ms. Henderson explained, "You're just not used to letting him go during the day. Happens to lots of first-time parents."

Leo just said, "It's more complicated."

Ms. Henderson gave him a knowing look. "I see this every day. Trust me, it's not."

The father had to say, "You know, he wasn't feeling very well this morning. Maybe I should just take him home, you know, just-just to be safe."

Ms. Henderson gave in. "Uh, well, okay, if you really think that's best."

Vicus told Wyatt smiling, "Now we won't be able to talk much longer..."

Leo's whole face lit up. "Thanks."

Vicus promised his target, "But don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

The former Avatar crouched in front of Wyatt. "Okay, buddy, come on. Are you ready? Let's go home, okay?"

The still seen Vicus stood up while Leo picked Wyatt up and walked away. The demon had to add, "See you soon, Wyatt. I want to hear more about that special teddy bear."

Leo, now talking to Ms. Henderson, spoke, "See you later." And they left while Vicus also disappeared.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD,_ _VICUS' LAIR_

Vicus appeared again and a demon came to him, saying, "Vicus. I was getting worried."

Vicus just said, "You failed me."

The demon had to explain, "We didn't fail. We've been distracting the witches for you, dying relentlessly."

Vicus glared at him. "But you haven't sustained the distractions. The father took the boy from school, just as I was starting to make some progress."

The demon was astonished. "What? Forget him. We don't need his powers. Dealing with the Charmed Ones is too dangerous anyway."

Vicus put in to consider, "Do you think you know how to do this better than I do, Hugo?"

Hugo explained, "That's not what I'm saying. You've been working at this for, what, three weeks now? We're risking everything here, and for what?"

Vicus said determined. "For us. To add his power to yours, to the Collective. Now, didn't I risk everything nurturing the evil within you, Hugo, just as I did with all the others?"

Hugo knew what Vicus was talking about, "Yes, of course you did, but…"

Vicus put a hand on the demon's shoulder, "Then you must trust me. See, this Wyatt will grow to become one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. It's better he walk with us than against us."

Hugo looked down. "I just worry."

Vicus just offered, "Don't. I realize that I only have a small window at this age in which to change him, but I am close. Very close."

_

* * *

COLLEGE_

Phoebe ran up to a female professor and catching her attention. "Um, Professor Slotkin?"

Professor Slotkin, ignoring her, continued her way, "Sorry, Ms. Halliwell. I don't have time to discuss your paper topic right now."

Phoebe quickly defended herself, "No, no, it's not about the paper, it's actually personal."

Professor Slotkin, stunned, turned around. "Oh?"

The middle Charmed One explained her case. "Yeah. It's about my nephew. He's two and a half, and he's just going through some stuff, and I was kind of hoping you could help me understand it."

The professor just offered, "Terrible twos?"

Phoebe continued the explanation. "Well, I think it started out as that, and now it's just…well, at preschool he talks to himself, and then at home he doesn't talk to anybody."

Professor Slotkin could only suggest. "Well, perhaps he has an imaginary friend. Although, he's a little early for that developmentally."

Phoebe smiled at her and offered, "Well, he's very advanced for his age. And if it was an imaginary friend, is that necessarily a bad thing?"

Professor Slotkin thought about it and said, "Freud used to think it was a sign of immature thinking. Of course, nowadays we know that kids create imaginary friends for lots of reasons: Companionship, conflict resolution, sometimes as a coping mechanism."

The student searched for her papers. "Let me write this down."

The professor now had to make clear. "Oh, and that's Slotkin with an 'S'. You were planning on giving me credit."

Phoebe looked confused at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Professor Slotkin needed to tell her that. "Well, last week we discussed Lorenz's Theory of imprinting in class, and this week I read about him in your column. I imagine we're discussing next week's content now."

Phoebe now had to defend herself. "No, no. This is actually about my nephew."

Professor Slotkin gave her to think. "Please, we both know why you're taking my class."

Phoebe continued her reasoning. "I'm taking your class to be a better columnist and to understand human behavior."

Professor Slotkin now just told her. "I've spent years studying and teaching psychology, Ms. Halliwell, dedicated my life to it. But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let you poach my class to steal a sound bite or two for your column."

Phoebe was shocked. "No, but I…"

Professor Slotkin continued her speech coldly. "You want to learn about imaginary friends? Do the research. I look forward to reading your paper on it." With that she left and her student could only look shocked after her.

_

* * *

MANOR, CONSERVATORY_

Leo and Piper were sitting at the table while Wyatt played with his teddy bear. And then the father spoke, "The truth is we don't know if it's a problem or not."

Piper sighed, "Well, that's what has me worried."

Leo had a reason for it and looked at her. "You know, maybe putting him in a normal school wasn't such a good idea."

The mother had enough. "But we agreed it was a good idea. And when we did that we knew there was gonna be some road bumps like this."

Leo gave her something. "Okay, well, the problem is we don't know if the road bumps are magical or just a normal part of development."

The eldest Charmed One let out another sigh. "I wish we could just ask him."

The former Elder offered. "Okay, well, I think we're a few years away from him giving you an answer."

Piper said sadly. "Well, especially if he just keeps talking to himself." Just then Paige orbed in with a mask. "Whoa!"

Paige put the mask down. "Exactly. Okay, I like the Maori people, but, uh, I'm pretty okay if I don't see them again." She sighed. "I think I found out something about who's been attacking us."

Piper turned to her husband. "Leo, would you take Wyatt upstairs so he doesn't hear the demon talk?"

The man picked Wyatt up. "Okay, buddy, let's go upstairs. Take your Wuvey with you."

Paige continued her explanation. "Anyway, as I was saying…" Father and son left. "I've been searching through the library at magic school, and I think I found something out about these demons."

Piper was curious. "And?"

Paige rolled her eyes at her sister's impatience. "And it seems as if their various offensive powers are traditionally associated with good magic."

Baffled Piper asked, "Good magic? I thought these guys were supposed to be demons."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, thought so, too. But it goes to kind of support the theory that Wyatt's creating them."

Piper got frustrated. "Oh, for crying out loud!"

The baby sister couldn't let go. "I'm just saying." Just then the phone rang again.

The eldest sister was on overload. "Oh, this is ridiculous. We can't live like this. It's crazy." With that she went to the desk.

Paige was confused. "Where you going?"

The answer was that Piper took out a notepad and pen and said determined, "I'm going to figure out if Wyatt is behind this once and for all."

_

* * *

WYATT'S BEDROOM_

Leo put Wyatt down in his bed and told him. "Ohh, big guy. You okay, buddy?" His eldest was silent. The father went then over to Chris in his crib.

Vicus appeared by Wyatt again. "Hey, Wyatt. I promised I'd be back, didn't I?"

Wyatt smiled upon his new friend. "Yeah," he agreed.

Leo looked confused at his son. "Wyatt?" He walked over to him.

Vicus put a finger over his lips. "Shh! Remember... I'm a secret, right?" Wyatt smiled and laughed. "Hey, I really like your teddy bear. Maybe you'll let me hold him someday, huh? I've got a great surprise for both of you." Still Wyatt continued his smiling and laughs.

_

* * *

CONSERVATORY_

Piper was writing a spell and had some problems. "Shoot. What rhymes with communicate?"

Paige found that not good. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The eldest sister only said, "Of course I'm sure."

The half whitelighter had to remind her. "But what about the whole personal gain thing?"

Piper just told her. "Wyatt created a demon who kidnapped him and a dragon that nearly destroyed the city. I'm not really worried about personal gain."

Still the youngest witch was not happy. "I know. I guess just cause I'm Whitelighter now, have to think of these things, right?"

Piper knew more, of course. "Besides, we're casting it on ourselves so we can try to understand what he's not telling us. So if I switch this and I leave that... okay.

_Help this mother and understand  
The thoughts inside her little man  
Though his mouth be quiet.  
Let us hear his inner Wyatt._

Behind them a young man appeared in white orbs and quickly let them know who he was. "Mom? It's me... Wyatt."

Piper's jaw dropped while Future Wyatt only smiled.

**

* * *

Commercial Break**

_

* * *

STILL CONSERVATORY_

Future Wyatt hugged his Mom, saying, "Wow! Mom, look at you! You look great!"

Piper laughed a bit. "Right. Okay."

The future son offered knowingly. "Looks like you're as surprised to see me as I am to be back."

Piper nodded, "Yeah."

Paige wanted to know. "Back from where?"

The young man said only, "The future."

The mother groaned. "Oh, no! No, no, no! We wanted to communicate with you—I mean the younger you, the two and a half year-old you."

Future Wyatt knew more, "Well, if there's one thing you guys taught me, magic may work in mysterious ways, but it always works."

Paige looked at him curiously, "Where'd you hear that? That's nice."

Her nephew snorted. "I'm surprised to hear you ask. In the future you're always telling me that."

Paige blushed a bit. "Oh! Well, that's the future me. I'm me now who clearly doesn't have those kind of brilliant thoughts."

Future Wyatt clapped his hands. "Right. Look, all I'm saying is if your spell brought me here, there's gotta be a good reason."

Piper asked one of her babies, "Well, I don't know. Do you remember anything about what you were going through when you were 2 ½?"

Future Wyatt could only shrug. "No, not really."

The eldest sister then concluded, "So then we're still looking for that reason."

Future Wyatt walked curiously around and told his mother and aunt, "But still this is a fantastic opportunity that magic's brought us. I mean, for me to see the past and for you guys to learn about the future."

Piper was shocked and then. "Oh, no, no. No, no, no. We don't want to know anything about the future. We don't want to risk changing it again."

The son looked at his mother confused. "Again?" he asked.

His aunt just said, "Don't ask."

The young man sighed. "Okay. But until we find out why magic brought me back, we could at least try and enjoy the moment, right?"

Piper smiled at this new version of her son lovingly. "How did you become such an optimist?"

Future Wyatt then only offered. "From you, mom." With that the man walked away.

Paige scoffed a laugh and nudged her oldest sistersmirking, "You must've turned over a new leaf in the future."

Piper gave her a glare. "Don't count on it. So that doesn't help us with our Wyatt."

Paige nodded agreeing. "No."

But then the front door opened, closed and Phoebe called out, "Piper, you home?" She rushed over quickly. "Okay, the professor gave me some information that I think will be useful—who is he?" she asked confused.

Her nephew helped her. "Aunt Phoebe, it's me! Wyatt!"

The middle sister was more confused now. "Wy-what?" He hugged her. "Oh!"

Future Wyatt was just fascinated. "This is so amazing!"

Phoebe made an educated guess smiling, "What, did a spell backfire?"

The baby sister was baffled, "How'd you guess?"

Phoebe smirked, "Yeah."

Piper blushed a bit. "Yeah, well, you know. What did your professor say?"

Phoebe offered her knowledge, "Well, she said that he probably was talking to an imaginary friend. I mean not-not you. You know, the other you when you were…this is gonna be so confusing."

Future Wyatt told her only. "You'll get used to it."

Paige looked at her nephew hopefully, "Okay, imaginary friends. Ring any bells for you?"

The young man shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Phoebe continued her talk, "She also said that he's a little young for an imaginary friend. Again, not you, just…"

Future Wyatt just said, "I got it."

The woman grabbed her head, "Right."

The Elders' jingling. Paige groaned and spoke in a different language, "A te wa. Sorry."

Phoebe was now confused, again. "What language is that?"

Future Wyatt knew that, of course. "Maori. Your New Zealand charge, right? I remember hearing about him."

Paige groaned even more, "Yes, well, he can wait, because I think this is a little bit more important."

Future Wyatt just told her, "I thought you said there was nothing more important than your charges?"

Paige told her nephew angrily, "Look, mister, I'm pulling double duty here, okay? So no guilt from the future for me."

Piper was not happy. "Okay, you know what? Can we focus on helping him, please?"

Future Wyatt offered his knowledge now, "Look, all I'm saying is that 'someone' always told me that Whitelighters are the glue that keeps the magic world working."

Phoebe was amused, "Oh, Paige told you that?" And the eldest sister smiled.

Paige didn't like it. "Don't be so surprised. Do I ever have a life in the future?"

Future Wyatt just told his aunt, "You should go, really. We'll figure this out."

Paige groaned frustrated."A te wa." And she was gone.

Future Wyatt summed up, "Okay. So you guys cast a spell to communicate with me, right? So let's go talk to me." And the young man headed upstairs.

_

* * *

UPSTAIRS HALLWAY_

Leo was carrying Chris just as the future son turned around the corner, startling the older man, "Dad! Hey, look at you! You have haven't changed a bit! Maybe a little less gray and few pounds lighter."

The father was confused, "What?"

Phoebe helped her brother-in-law, "Future son."

The young man then noticed the baby, "Hey, is this Chris? Oh, my gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother. Is this before of after he swallowed the marble?"

Piper got curious. "Marble? What marble?"

Instead Phoebe helped her nephew, "Easy on the future information."

Future Wyatt looked down briefly, saying, "Of course, you're right."

Piper wanted to know more, "No, but really, what marble?"

Leo demanded to know, "You want to explain what's going on?"

Future Wyatt patted his father on the back. "Apparently they brought me here to figure out what's wrong with me. Is that still my room?" He pointed to the room and left.

Leo stated to the sisters. "Explain."

_

* * *

WYATT'S BEDROOM_

Vicus was talking to Wyatt and asked sweetly, "If you let me see Mr. Bear, I will give him right back, I promise."

Just then Future Wyatt entered the room and asked confused, "Hey, don't I know you?" Vicus stood up. "You look familiar."

Vicus was confused and wanted to know. "Wait. You can see me?"

The young man said, "What do you mean? Of course I can."

Piper's voice was heard. "Wyatt?" The demon disappeared. "Who are you talking to?" The woman, Phoebe, and Leo entered. "What's going on?" she demanded to know.

Future Wyatt turned to them. "That man, you didn't see him?"

Phoebe asked confused, "See who?"

Her nephew told them, "He was just there talking to…me."

Leo wanted to know. "Me? What, do you mean you or him?"

The son just said, "Both."

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD, VICUS'S LAIR_

Vicus and Hugo were talking about the subject while the demon explained, "The boy was just starting to trust me. He was about to give me the bear. Where did this other witch come from?"

Hugo asked only, "What other witch?"

Vicus said and sat down. "The one who saw me. Now how is that possible?"

The young man told him, "It doesn't matter. They know you now. I told you this was going to be too dangerous."

Vicus became angry. "I made it so that only Wyatt could see me."

Hugo then was clueless. "Well, then they must have found a way through your powers."

The demon was sure. "No. No, this witch who saw me seemed surprised. But still, he thought he knew me. And his name was Wyatt, too. We may have an opportunity here."

That left Hugo more confused. "I don't follow."

Vicus got an idea. "Don't you see? If I made it so that only Wyatt can see me, then that means this other witch must be Wyatt, too. They conjured him from the future. An older Wyatt, a good Wyatt."

Hugo watched him closely. "But doesn't that make it worse? If this future Wyatt is good, then that means you never infect the boy."

Vicus began to leave and demanded, "Gather the collective. We need to attack now. Distract the sisters with everything you've got."

Hugo wanted to know why. "What do you plan to do?"

Vicus smiled at him in hope. "I'm gonna get the boy to give me that bear. With it, I'll finally turn him, and then I'll watch the future change before my very eyes." And the demon finally disappeared.

**

* * *

Commercial Break**

_

* * *

_

Okay, no great changes here but live with it - for the moment!

First ones will appear ... next time, soon.

**It's up to you if you wanna comment on this one. ;)**


	2. Dealing with Vicus

Great, you may think now she's written one too for that episode but well, that's my version still. ;)

**

* * *

Imaginary Friends Take ? ?  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** When Piper's asking about Wyatt's age, she wants to know about her other child. Did he survive? Is he alive still? She wants to see him.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. Or otherwise, this epsiode would have been this way.

_

* * *

__MANOR, ATTIC_

Piper came in, followed by Phoebe and Future Wyatt. "I know a demon when I see him, and that was a demon," she said determined.

Future Wyatt sighed. "But you didn't actually see him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, okay. Some creepy, invisible guy standing over my son, I'd say that's a demon."

"I know how it sounds, Mom. But I'm telling you. It just didn't seem like a demon. It wasn't threatening at all."

Phoebe put in. "Maybe it was an imaginery friend."

Piper quickly contradicted, "No. Imaginery friend are imaginery, hence, the name. Plus, you said he's too young to have an imaginery friend, remember? He's two."

Future Wyatt helped her out. "Actually I'm 25. But I … I know what you mean."

The mother was about to argue more when her mind registered what her elder son had just said. "Wait, you're 25?" Her son only nodded. "That means Chris is 23, isn't he?"

"Mom?" Future Wyatt asked confused and turned for help to his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe?"

But Phoebe had turned to her older sister instead, partly in confusion, partly in understanding. "Piper? What do you plan? We can't do that. We don't know the implications to this time."

"I just need to know if my baby is safe. That he survived past 23. Is that too much for you?" Piper had to stop her tears before they'd fall.

"What are you talking about?" Future Wyatt cut in curiously but was … ignored, making him sigh.

Phoebe didn't know how to react, so Piper took charge, "Wyatt, I'll want you to summon your baby brother! Now and to this time! I'll check on you, Chris and your Dad meanwhile. Clear?"

Future Wyatt knew his mother all too well and looked after his Mom still curiously. He quickly grabbed the needed ingredients and recited the spell,

_"Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle hear." _Then he added a bit of his blood to the boiling pot,

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee,_

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

Swirling lights formed in the room and after they vanished a not so happy Chris was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Okay, what's going on?" he demanded to know.

_

* * *

KITCHEN_

Leo fed Chris happily while Wyatt played with his Wuvey. Something was going on here but the man couldn't grasp it. Yet. Then he heard footsteps and turned confused around. "Piper?"

His wife only grabbed her younger son out of his chair. "I asked Wyatt to summon Chris to this time. You okay with that?" No answer. "Anyway, we should go upstairs now. I'm sure Chris is already back. You coming, Leo?"

Leo blinked several times before taking Wyatt in his arms. He followed her. "Why did you do that? I mean I like to see him again and all but …"

"It's okay."

The parents with their young sons went to the attic, not knowing they partially ruined Vicus's plan. But demons would never give up. Vicus cursed under his breath and shimmered away.

_

* * *

VICUS'S LAIR, UNDERWORLD_

As the demon reformed, Vicus cursed once more under his breath and paced around his lair. After a while, he was soon joined by one of his former pupil but Vicus remained silent.

"So, any success yet on your latest victim?" the young man asked curiously. "I mean you said you would have. Did anything happen?"

Vicus glared at him. "Hugo, believe me I know what I'm doing, yet you're right though. They acted as if having a sixth sense." Vicus turned to Hugo determined. "I'm going back. To find out more and maybe a new way to get to Wyatt." He went his own way out.

Hugo sighed but knew, deep inside, Vicus expected him to be at the house too. For anything needed. Any distraction. He shimmered away, following his Master's unspoken demand.

_

* * *

MANOR'S ATTIC_

"Let me get this straight. You think Wyatt's being chased by an 'imaginery friend' who could be a demon, right?" Chris summed up and his aunt nodded. "Did you ID the possible friend of yours?" he asked now his brother.

"Maybe. I've found a suitable one," Wyatt admitted and held onto the page, watching his baby brother who suddenly stopped in front of the cupboard. "Chris, are you alright?"

Chris looked at the cupboard and touched the vials, feeling like a déjà vu. He turned to Phoebe and spoke, "You know you keep this stuff forever, don't you?"

"What?" came several voices shocked, making Wyatt look confused and clear his ears.

Then Chris recognized the people. "Oh. Hi Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, both Wys and little me!" He then noticed their weird looks. "What? What's wrong?"

Phoebe shared a quick look with Piper and Leo before walking to her nephew. "Oh, it's nothing, sweetie. Don't worry so much." There were some chuckles. "Anyway, what's the demon's name, Wyatt?"

Wyatt sighed. "Well, it says here, if I identified correctly, the demon's name is Vicus who prays on children with powers, cursing their beloved objects that will slowly turn them evil."

"Great, again we have to save our son from turning evil," Piper complained angrily while shifting her baby in her arms. Then she turned hopefully to her husband. "Leo, any ideas what to do now?"

"Well, it seems Vicus wants to get Wyatt's trust and his Wuvey, so we'd need them separated. Honestly, this wouldn't work because Wyatt's in his terrible two phase."

Big Wyatt raised an eyebrow at those words. His mother had said 'the word' again and his little brother seemed to act … weird. "Mom, you don't mind if I take little Chris for a while, do you? My Chris is way too heavy for me." He received a glare. "Now, can I?"

"Sure, baby." She handed him over. "I'll go to the kitchen and make some food. Phoebe, you'll help me." There were some groans but the two sisters went away.

"Iss," the smaller Wyatt cried out and held his arms out, ready to be taken by him. "Iss."

"Hey, buddy, you seem to remember me, eh?" Chris took the little toddler in his arms and then spread out his senses. He felt something. "Wy, someone's here. Demonic, I think."

The three men and little boys turned into the given direction. Wyatt closed his eyes and felt something too. The two brothers, small and big, knew what they had to do but they didn't want to put their father into danger.

_

* * *

KITCHEN_

Phoebe followed Piper like a dog. "Really, Piper, I don't understand. At first you want to see him and now you're fleeing? What's wrong?" She saw how her older sister started to cook and bake. An usual thing for her.

Piper sighed, putting her hands on the table. "He seems to remember. Chris shouldn't have to remember this. All of the other future and what he'd been through with us. It's not fair." She began quietly to sob.

Phoebe walked up behind her sister. "Shsh, it's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he's your son, you know."

The older woman wiped her tears away quickly. "Right. I promised to make some food for my men. So you'll help me now, Pheebs?"

The younger sister smiled and then nodded. Together both sisters worked on the cookies and other food before a loud crash from above startled them. Piper and Phoebe immediately looked up and wondered what was going on.

_

* * *

MANOR'S ATTIC, THE OTHER SIDE_

Vicus listened carefully to what was being said. True, his main interest was Wyatt but now that Chris had found them out earlier than his brother was as well an interesting fact. Another important fact was that Wyatt's little brother hadn't had any powers yet. A low whistle caught his attention.

"What do we do now?" Hugo mouthed to him, getting impatient slowly and annoyed. "Attack or just stand there?"

Vicus rolled his eyes and mouthed back, "Attack them while I'll catch our target." Hugo nodded while the demon seemed to change his own plans.

Adult Chris with toddler Wyatt crashed into a table nearby and the boy pointed to him. "Fiend!" The adult looked in this direction but saw no one, only felt a presence there.

Vicus gave his fellow a sharp look and now pointed to the other pair. His new "friend" followed his gesture and tried to warn his little brother and other self but was stopped by Vicus's hand.

The other three were also crashed into walls before adult Wyatt lost it. Placing his baby brother on the floor, the Twice-Blessed used his firepulse to destroy the attackers angrily.

"You couldn't have done this earlier, could you?" asked an annoyed Chris smirking and little Wyatt giggling.

As the others were distracted, Vicus grabbed the baby who immediately began to scream. "Damn," the invisible demon cursed under his breath before quickly vanishing away. His evil laughter echoed through the room still.

In all that chaos, a lonely cry went out as well. "Iss!" It was Wyatt's voice and the toddler turned for help to his father and other two. "Iss? Mommy?"

Running feet turned to the attention to the intruders. Phoebe and Piper were standing at the door, shocked. "Okay, what's going on?" the eldest sister began slowly before realizing in the end. "And where the hell is Chris?"

Adult Wyatt turned to his little brother for help but could see he was just as shocked as anyone else. In Chris's eyes he could read fear, because, well, that was unexpected. "Um, we don't know." He saw his mother's horrified look. "But I promise, we're going to get him back! After all, Chris hasn't changed yet."

"He's got a point," Phoebe put in but only received a glare from her older sister. "Just saying," she whispered then and remained silent.

"He's right," Leo put in after some silence. He'd lost his baby boy once but not again! Wyatt was right. Their proof was adult Chris and he was still normal.

"What do we do?" Chris asked quietly but only saw helpless faces. He shivered, knowing what fate would lie in front of him if Vicus succeeded. This was not good.

_

* * *

UNDERWORLD, VICUS'S LAIR_

The wailing baby worked on Vicus's nerves but still, he was fascinated. Obviously, his older self had sensed him before anyone else did. Although the boy didn't have any powers yet, that Vicus could feel, Wyatt's brother could be useful.

"Mmh, how have you done this?" Vicus asked curiously as he bounced the baby up and down. Chris laughed happily at him. "Interesting."

The baby touched the demon's skin and those eyes were … cool. He may be frightening but still, he never had fun like his family. Chris giggled happily as he had his own adventure now.

Vicus looked at the happy child. "So, you don't have any favorite toys, do you?" he wanted to know but the little boy, of course, couldn't answer. "You'd like to tell me, huh?"

Chris tried to speak but only bubbles came out. Besides, he thought he was stinking again and was starting to cry now. After all, at home it always worked.

Vicus then noticed the new "smell" too and quickly reacted to the situation. He had some experience from the other kids he'd stolen earlier and so this was easy as a piece of cake. Though, Vicus wondered when the boy's family would come.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

When Paige had returned from New Zealand, she'd been quickly filled in on what had happened lately. Gasping and seeing her younger nephew again, the youngest sister hugged him lovingly but some questions popped in her head around. "I don't understand why Vicus now went after Chris instead of Wyatt. Why this whole work?"

"Beats me," Chris whispered and searched for his brother's eyes. The older man seemed to be deep in thought while Wyatt's younger self held onto Chris for dear life. "Shsh, Wy."

The toddler looked up at the young man. "Where Iss? Miss him, you know."

"It's going to be okay," Chris promised and now openly asked his older brother for help. "Wyatt, any suggestions?"

"Well, I don't know exactly but I think I have an explanation," the Twice-Blessed said and sat beside his little brother and younger self.

"Care to share with the class?" Paige asked exasperated. A look at her other relatives told her everything. They wanted Chris back ASAP.

Wyatt looked at all of them briefly and then focused on his little brother. "You see with Vicus being able to be invisible, he'd listened to our conversation. And Chris, you were the first one to sense that we had guests. That might have changed this."

Leo knelt down in front of his boys. "He's right. You are more sensitive than Wyatt, yet you don't have any powers, so the demon thinks you are easier able to be manipulated.

"That's just great," Chris said frustrated. "And what do we do now? Vicus still has mini-me and I can tell you that slowly I like the underworld. Hurry up!"

"Right," Piper said and clapped her hands. "Wyatt, can you sense your baby brother? Little Wyatt, I mean."

"No much. Seak in th...," he said and gestured to his head.

Several jaws dropped before the eldest sister found her voice again. "Okay, Chris, little Wyatt and Leo, you three stay behind! It's way too dangerous for you. No backword!" Leo and Chris groaned but said nothing. "Anyway, Phoebe, Paige, big Wyatt and I go and find the demon's lair. And save my peanut!"

"Are you really sure you'll find Vicus's lair? It's not that I doubt your power and all but we have no idea where his lair is," Chris had to put in. Inside, he felt funny but hoped not to show it.

The three sisters looked at each other stunned. After a few minutes, Phoebe had an epiphany. "Well, what's your favorite toy now, buddy?"

"Of course," Wyatt exclaimed excitedly and took Wuvey, with some soothing words, of course, from his younger self. That earned him some incredulous looks. "What? At the moment we share Wuvey when we're alone. Our secret and now it's our only chance."

"If you say so," Paige said but then again. They were magical siblings too. Whatever they did secretly would help them later on. "Okay, let's go then."

The three sisters and big Wyatt linked hands, orbing out while the father watched his two boys in a familiar sight, making Leo smile.

But then Chris said something what made Leo's smile turn into a shock. "Dad, not that I scare you but Vicus does something to mini-me and something is happening to me."

"What?" Leo asked afraid, taking little Wyatt in his arms quickly and rubbing Chris's back.

"I really don't know," the younger son explained but looked at his Dad with a confused, yet hopeful eyes.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

When the family materialized, they heard giggling and laughing. Looking at each other, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt shared a confused look before running towards the noise. Shocked their jaws dropped.

"Oh hi," Vicus greeted them with a happy Chris in his arms. "I've been wondering when you'd come. You didn't miss him, did you?"

"How dare you!" Piper lashed out with her hands but stopped right on time before she'd hit her baby. "Why did you take him if you'd worked so long on Wyatt?"

Vicus smiled and looked directly at his original target. "You see when I was waiting for an opportunity to get to you, I'd listened carefully. And that your little brother could sense me before you, it changed my decision. Chris might be not that powerful yet but he'll be great. I'm sure of this."

"So am I," Wyatt agreed with him. And then the young man held Wuvey up, trying to catch his brother's attention. "Here Chrissie, see Wuvey is here! I know you want him, so orb to me. Come on!"

"Eh, Wyatt, not that I want to burst your bubble," Paige tipped him on the shoulder. "I don't think Chris can orb yet, you know."

"You'll see," her nephew insisted and went back to his task. Getting his baby brother back.

Paige sighed and turned to her older sister for help who helped her. Phoebe also approached their nephew, "Wyatt, Paige might be right. Chris isn't that strong yet, believe us. We'd know it already, don't you think?"

Wyatt's eyes watered up and looked at his Mom hopefully. "Mom? What do you think?" he asked shyly and worked more on Chris.

Piper smiled at him and patted his arm lovingly. "Don't worry, Wy. I believe in you and my baby." She sent her sisters sharp gazes, making them look away. The woman looked at her eldest. "Try your best! I'm with you."

"Thanks Mom," the young man said and moved Wuvey with his arm, trying to get Chris's attention for good. "See, it's Wuvey and you can trust me. I'm Wy."

The baby looked torn. His turned head and his little hands in the mouth clearly indicated this. The man holding him was nice and had shown him some cool things but the other people looked so familiar. He didn't know what to do.

"C'mon Chrissie. You can trust us," Wyatt continued his talk, waving Wuvey back and forth. "It's really me, Wyatt. Your big brother."

Little Chris looked the young man directly into the blue eyes. He immediately recognized those. Closing and opening his mouth giggling, the little boy orbed to his brother who caught him quickly.

"Gotcha ya," Wyatt said happily and gave Wuvey to his baby brother. Turning to their mother and aunts, he demanded firmly, "Kill him or I'll do it!"

"You think I can be killed easily," Vicus challenged the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed. "Sorry," he grinned at them. "I won't go that easily."

"You think?" the young man snapped back. "We did our research before we came here, so back off!"

"Yeah," Piper supported her son in the same tone. Then she pulled out a vial. "Here's something that definitely kills you. Plus, we have the Power of Three here. So?"

"In that case, I'm an easy target. Helpless and all. Do as you like," Vicus only said and waited for their reaction to him.

The mother blew him up before all three sisters flew their vials to Vicus which connected with him immediately. Vicus screamed and then was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Let's go home," Wyatt said and had a sterned look directed at his aunts. Meaning he wanted answers and some explanation. He orbed with his baby brother while the Charmed Ones followed them a moment later.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

As orbs came, Leo, Chris and little Wyatt looked curiously up. To their relief, big Wyatt and little Chris formed, shortly followed by the sisters. But their looks said something different which made father and son look at each other confused.

"Issie okay?" little Wyatt questioned curiously. He looked around and an answer was only ruffled hair. By the adult brothers. "Iiih," he shrieked annoyed and put his hair back.

"Sure, he is," said adult Wyatt and put the little boy to his little self. "You'll two play while we big ones talk, alright?" The little ones nodded and little Wyatt orbed both of them to their playpen. "Okay, let's talk! And I want some answers."

"Wyatt, son, your Mom and your aunts are going to talk alone while you and your brother do a talk as well. I'm sure you remember why," Piper said and held a stern look at her younger sisters.

The brothers shared a look but remained silent, knowing their mother all too well. Both nodded to their Mom who shoved her sisters and husband out of the attic, giving them space.

After they were gone, Wyatt helped his little brother up from the floor and guided him to the couch. "Okay," Wyatt began slowly. "Chris, tell me what's going on with you? Since I've called to this time you're acting weird. You always tell me everything."

"I know," Chris replied and rubbed his head a bit. "You see this may sound weird but I've been here before. Exactly the way I look like now." The boy watched his big brother closely. "Wy, you okay?"

The older brother blinked several times before noticing the question his brother had asked. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he blurred out. "Well, my little self seems to remember you and so should I, I think. And the way our folks reacted proves that theory."

"Wait. You have a theory?" the younger boy requested incredulously. That earned him a hard slap on his upper arm. "Ouch. Okay, okay. Let's hear your theory out."

"Smart ass," Wyatt said laughing. "Anyway, I think it is a fact that you've been here before. Otherwise, my younger self wouldn't remember you and our folks as well. You must have come back for some reason."

"Wish I knew," Chris muttered softly but out loud he offered, "And I think something must have happened as well. We were way too protected in our childhood."

"Yeah, especially you," the older brother agreed sighing. Then he stood up determined. "You're right. There must be a reason. For everything."

The younger one raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" The way his brother grinned made him uneasy. "I don't like your look."

"C'mon and you'll find out." Wyatt held his hand out and waited for his brother to take it. After some time it was taken. "See. By the way, we can use your little nifty power."

Chris shook his head but followed his brother's wish. After the brothers were invisible, they secretly went to the conservatory where the rest of the family was. As well as their younger selves in the playpen.

_

* * *

CONSERVATORY_

Piper had taken Leo's hand before taking a seat on the couch. Her sisters did the same on chairs and icy silence ruled between them. After some time orbs could be heard and all looked to the sound. It was only the boys who started to play together, making the mother smile as well as her husband.

"Okay, Piper, what do you want us to talk about?" Phoebe asked annoyed, crossing her arms over the chest. "I don't think there is anything."

Piper glared at her younger sister. "You do know what we're going to talk about whether you want to or not. Chris is as much your nephew as Wyatt is and he needs our support more than anything."

"Piper, please," Paige cut in. "We do support him but what Wyatt had said sounded weird. I mean, we all have seen Chris before and he wasn't that powerful."

Leo raised an eyebrow and couldn't be still anymore. "What's that supposed to mean, Paige?" he asked irritated. "And I want a cliff note version, please of what has happened."

Piper turned to her husband smiling. "As we wanted to save Chris from Vicus, Wyatt was convinced that Chris could orb to him but my little sisters didn't share that opinion. I did and our baby orbed to his big brother." She looked at her baby in the playpen.

"Oh." The father offered only and followed her look. "So Chris orbed. Cool."

"Yeah, but I don't think he can control it yet. That's why Chris needs Wyatt for help. Isn't that sweet?" Someone cleared their throat behind Piper. "I'm coming to you both. Now," Piper said and turned around. "So why did you two not help your nephew down in Vicus's lair?"

"But we did, didn't we?" Phoebe defended herself, sharing a look with her baby sister. "Or is this about how different we treat Chris and Wyatt?" she asked challenging.

Paige looked down at the harsh words but still. "I'm sorry," the youngest sister apologized to the parents. "We should know already that Chris will be clever. His adult self had shown it and besides, he himself made his Daddy an Elder," the woman smiled at the man.

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's established by now, Paige. And it'd also explain why our baby boy shows his power right now. He's nearly one year old." He smiled proudly. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What has happened among you three in that lair?"

"Just that his aunts weren't very supportive for Chris. Or Wyatt. Didn't believe in them when they needed it most," Piper accused of them sternly. "Well, at least the boys have their parents. And Pheebs, Chris had told me a lot before he d..." She stopped and felt Leo's hand on hers.

"What did he tell you?" the middle sister wanted to know. Her curiosity got the best of her and after all, her nephew had had many secrets.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and which event I specificially mean," the mother said now in a milder tone. "And I want you to change, because Chris's first birthday is soon."

"I know," Phoebe said ashamed and then looked at her older sister. "So you'll be holding this against me for good?"

"Not if you change and remember, Chris had sacrificed too much for us having a better future. A future we're always dreamed of." Piper got quieter with every word and everyone knew what she meant.

Phoebe and Paige nodded, smiling at the parents and looking at their young nephews who lay side by side sleeping. It was a cute view but a sudden thud distracted them. Searching for the source of the noise, the sisters found nothing.

"Okay, who's there?" Leo asked into the room.

"Don't worry, it's just us," replied a familiar voice. "But Chris fainted suddenly."

"What?" Piper shrieked afraid standing up. "What's going on? Leo?"

Leo stood up too. "Chris, can you turn visible again, please? We're going to explain all. Please."

For some time there was no reaction. Slowly then two figures appeared and the younger of the two was shaken up what anyone could see. Immediately all family members ran to them, helping the boys up and leading them to the couch.

_

* * *

THE BOYS'S POV DURING THE TALK_

Wyatt listened closely to the conversation, trying to understand all this. He knew he should remember something when his younger self obviously could. Looking at Chris, however, his worry increased. "Chris, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," came the boy's answer quietly back. "But what they're saying sounds so familiar."

"How familiar?" Wyatt wanted to know. "Though you know they talk in riddles," he stated amused what earned him a glare.

"That's not funny, Wy," Chris snapped back before turning serious again. "And to answer your question: Yes, it sounds very familiar. Too familiar but I can't place where from."

"Well," the older brother started again but then their mother stopped in a sentence, causing Chris to grab his head. "Chrissie?"

Their family talked now about Chris's soon first birthday and Phoebe's new defined role, yet all of a sudden the younger man fell to the floor, startling anyone.

Knowing the brothers were busted, Chris let his invisibility drop after their father had convinced him. Immediately they were surrounded by their family and were led to the couch, because Chris was totally shaken up.

Wyatt held a look at his family, silently demanding for answers. His wish was granted.

_

* * *

THE BITTER TRUTH_

When the boys had taken their seats, Chris next to Leo and Wyatt on the floor, and had looked at their family hopefully. In their looks you could read the questions, yet the younger of the two was clearly confused and the older one just the answers to their questions. And these were a lot.

"K," Leo started slowly, taking Chris's hand in his. "Can you tell me what you see in those glimpses? Just to find out and we can figure this out, buddy."

Chris nodded. "Well, it may sound weird, especially to Wyatt's ears, because I can see myself as I'm now but Wyatt as a baby. Yet the future, or whatever this is, is really dark and Wyatt seems so cold. Hurting me, anyone."

His brother's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right? Why would I be cold to you? That doesn't make sense, you know." Looking at his family, however, Wyatt got a bad feeling. "It's not true, is it?"

Piper shared a knowing look with her sisters and husband before starting to speak, "This is really a long story, Wyatt. And don't mind my question now, again, what do you remember of being little. Of some maybe major events?"

Wyatt sighed and went with his hand through his blond hair. "Didn't I try to answer that already?" he snapped back but earned only her typical mother glare. "Okay, okay, I do my best." Another deep sigh. "There's not much, I admit but I did a lot of mischief. Like a dragon and a young man being around me. At first I didn't like him but then he played with me. Was that helpful?"

"Kinda," his mother replied. "So you remember a young man being around here." Piper also took a deep sigh and asked her eldest son, "Wyatt, now look at your little brother and tell me if he looks like the young man you remember."

Wyatt took a deep breath and did as told. Looking long at him and seeing him like for the first time, he immediately was on his feet again. "That's not possible, is it?" he asked bewildered. "No, no. This can't be."

"Wyatt, calm down," Phoebe tried to stop her nephew. "Please, we can explain everything."

"No, I need time."

"Wyatt, please. Think about Chris," Paige suggested half crying. "Don't you think he'd need his big brother here if he … wakes up?"

"He'll understand," the blond only said before orbing promptly away.

"Damn," Piper cursed silently as she realized all her children were asleep, young and old. "Leo, is Chris really asleep?"

"I think so," the father answered, stroking lovingly over his son's body. Smiling he added, "That's so different but it feels good, though the little ones would need this attention too." He smiled like a chesire cat.

"We do understand how much that means to you," Piper said squeezing her husband's hand. "I check on the boys and then we three scry for Wyatt."

The man just nodded and watched over his three children while the women of the house walked to the attic again, looking for their missing member in any way they knew.

_

* * *

WYATT'S SANCTUARY_

He couldn't believe it. Looking at his hands, he didn't even realize that tears were running over his cheeks. There was no way he could harm the most important person in his life. Had he really done that?

Looking up to the sky, Wyatt hoped that either his parents had hid to them their whole life or his memory was playing him a trick. Deep down he felt it to be true what made him slowly sob. The Twice-Blessed was not able yet to face the people who knew the most about it but especially his little brother.

"Please, God, it can't be true," he begged crying. "I don't want it."

He didn't want to go back to his home, because he knew his brother would look for him and then immediately come to this place. They knew each other well enough.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

After some hours Chris began to wake up and smiled at seeing his father now asleep in an awkward position. His smile grew wider when he heard giggling what meant little Wyatt was entertaining his baby self again. Sensing for the women he quickly orbed to the attic and asked, "Okay, where's my version of Wyatt?"

"Oh hi, welcome back, dear nephew of mine," Paige greeted him in her usual way, smirking. "He's gone but we're on the way of finding him."

"Meaning?"

The three sisters shared a brief look before his mother spoke up, "Well, he realized something and then fled to somewhere we don't know."

"I see. What did he realize? Why did he flee? I take it that goes together, doesn't it?"

"Obviously," Phoebe muttered under her breath. "But listen, we can't find him yet. Do you know maybe where he could be?"

Chris smirked slightly at his aunt. "What if I do?" he requested smiling. "Anyway, it's a siblings thing which means I'm going now."

"Wait a sec," Piper interrupted his starting orbs. "What about your Dad and younger selves? They're alone down there."

Her younger son rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, you know." A glare and Chris sighed. "Well, Dad's sleeping and the little ones are playing with each other. Better to say, Wyatt's entertaining little me. So, can I go now?"

His mother smiled at his adorable look, waved her hand at him to dismiss her baby who promptly orbed away. Still, in a good mood, Piper noticed very late her sisters's amused looks. "What?" she requested confused.

Her younger sister gave her an amused smile. "Admit it, he hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Phoebe twinkled her eye. "But that's good, isn't it? I mean he looks like him, acts like him."

"We know, Pheebs," Paige stopped her older sister's rant. "That's established by now." Then she noticed her older sister's leaving. "Piper, where are you going?"

"To watch over my men," she answered while walking to the door, ready to go out. "And I want you two to find something very special for Chris's first birthday. I mean it. No backword! Because you know why!" And she was gone like that.

The younger sisters only shared a weird look before going their ordered way. Going at first together, in the city Phoebe and Paige went separated ways.

_

* * *

THE BOYS'S SANCTUARY_

As Wyatt felt orbs coming, he made some space, full knowing who would come. Smiling at his kid brother he greeted him, "Hi there. Slept well?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So what did you realize while I was in dreamland? You seemed upset a bit." He received a confused look. "Our link, bro."

Wyatt sighed smiling. "Well, Mom made me remember something which I didn't know of but it's better you don't know that."

"Wyatt, I'm a grown man now. I can handle something bad, so you don't have to protect me anymore. Hell, I vanquish demons since I was five."

"I know, Chris but this is so unreal, I'd rather not tell you." Wyatt looked down for a moment before looking fully at his little brother. "Yet you seem to have your own problems now with those strange flashback you were having in the attic."

Now the younger man sighed. "I can't say what had gotten into me back then but it seems to be I've been here before." Watching his brother, he saw the man looking away. "Wyatt, what did you find out? Tell me, please."

"No," the older man refused. "I've got the feeling you'll find out soon enough. At your birthday, I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"My sixth sense?"

"Haha, very funny," Chris replied laughing. "So, I guess our folks is worried enough by now. We should return. By the way, the future folks will be waiting for us too. So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted smiling. "Besides, aren't you the brain of our little team?" He twinkled his eye.

The younger man rolled his eye. "If Mom comes back, I'll blame you! And I fully know that you don't use your brain that often!"

"Hey! Careful what you say. Besides, if Mom really comes, I'll blame her past self. She'd love that excuse!"

"If you say so, big bro." Chris sighed. "Anyway, I insist we'll go back now before Mom really freaks out."

Wyatt nodded and orbed out. His little brother immediately followed.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

So, this is my dealing with Vicus and also how the boys react to the truth. I hope you will like that I brought Chris back too. I'd love to have seen this on TV!

I had to make it longer, because after this starts another part. How do you like this?

**Please comment! Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	3. The End

Alright, this will be it. For this episode. Just a three-shot.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed and put me in his favorite list! Thank you so much. Really appreciated! *blush*

**

* * *

Imaginary Friends Take ? ?  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** When Piper's asking about Wyatt's age, she wants to know about her other child. Did he survive? Is he alive still? She wants to see him.

**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. Or otherwise, this epsiode would have been this way.

_

* * *

__BACK AT THE MANOR_

When the boys returned home, they were met with silence. Eerie silence, just some light snoring could be heard. Making Chris snort and gesturing to the source. "I always knew you were snoring, Wy," the younger man said jokingly.

"Very funny." Wyatt glared at his younger brother. "Anyway, where are our folks if we sleep all alone here? It isn't their style to leave us."

"Well, I think they knew we'd return and look after ourselves." Chris grinned at his brother. "Besides, didn't you just tell me that my birthday is soon and so they'd be out shopping."

"Good guess," Wyatt agreed nodding. "Yet it's a strange task to look after our younger selves." The older man shook his head grinning. "Or are you expecting me to tell you my secret?"

The younger boy just grinned. "You know me too well. How about we split up? You watch the babies while I secure the house and make us something to eat?"

"Good idea since we don't know how long our folks are out and where they are at first." Wyatt went with his hand through his blond hair and then sighed. "It's good you always think for me."

Chris chuckled and orbed to grab the crystals and place them around the house. Then he walked to the kitchen, starting to make the meal he'd promised his brother. After all, he heard indeed snoring, making him shake his head. Typical Wyatt!

Half an hour later he'd finally finished their meal. Carrying both dishes carefully to the room, Chris set them down before just kicking his brother, to wake him up. "Wy, lunch's ready!"

"Whoa … what?" Wyatt asked bewildered. Opening his sleepily eyes, he only saw his baby brother and smelt the meal he'd made. "Yummy. It's good you take after Mom in more than one case. Mmh. As good as hers."

Chris blushed but said nothing. He ate in silence and was grateful as Wyatt offered to wash the dishes. Then the brothers were doomed to play with their younger selves since they had woken up. Still, their concern for their family slowly began to rise.

_

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

Chris woke up startled. Rubbing his head, he wondered for a moment what had woken him. Giggling was the only answer he was given. Standing up Chris made his way through the house and found to his surprise no one still at home. That increased his worry tenfold.

"Wyatt, Wyatt! Wake up! They're not home!"

Wyatt jumped up. "What? That's not possible! Where are they?"

"Don't ask me. I'm as clueless as you but what do we do with our younger selves? I'd say Magic School or Grandpa," Chris suggested but sat down on the stairs, not knowing what else to do.

Wyatt quickly went to him and took his little brother into his arms. "Hey, don't worry. We're going to find them. But I'd go with Magic School first before we'll involve Grandpa. We're checking up with the Elders and then we'll see, okay?"

"Okay," Chris whispered back. He let himself be led by his big brother, took his baby self and both brothers went with their younger selves through a magical door to the school.

_

* * *

MAGIC SCHOOL_

As soon as they arrived, they were met with an anxious Elder. "Oh, thank goodness, you're still here! We've thought we'd lost you too. We've lost the signal of the Charmed Ones some time ago," Sandra explained in a rush.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Wyatt wanted to know and shifted himself in his arms. "And where the hell is Dad?"

"We really don't know. We assume they might have gone after Zankou already, so that all of you would be able to celebrate Chris's birthday in silence," Sandra told the boys.

"And Dad? You left the part out, Sandra," Chris added angrily. "By the way, do you mind if we at first bring our baby selves to the kindergarten here?" Sandra nodded and both men orbed away, returning quickly. "Okay, shoot!" Chris demanded.

The Elder bowed her head sadly. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. We have no idea where your father is. We think he might have gone with the sisters."

"What?" both brothers shouted at once. Wyatt laid a calming hand on his little brother's shoulder and continued, "That's not possible, because Dad for sure would never abandon us without saying good-bye. That's not like him."

"Great, just great," Chris commented sarcastically. "This is so typical for the Elders!" He turned to his older brother for help. "What do we do, Wy?"

Wyatt sighed. "I can't say yet since you're normally the brains of our team. Anyway, I'd suggest now that our younger selves are now secured here, we'll pay the underworld a visit, don't you think? If we found Zankou, we would help our folks better."

Now Chris sighed. "I don't know, Wy. It's strange that you come up with a plan instead of me." That earned him a half joked slap on his upper arm, making Chris laugh. "Still, I think it seems great. We should follow your suggestion. For the moment."

Wyatt accepted this smiling and nodding but laying quickly a hand on his brother's shoulder, willing to guide them both in their wanted direction. He knew they needed to be careful if the kids wanted to save their parents.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE – UNKNOWN LOCATION_

Piper felt so helpless as she was holding her unconscious husband in her arms. Looking around, the eldest woman saw her younger sisters equally trapped and desperate just like herself. They were in cages, because they ran in blind.

Footsteps came closer and a voice. "So, my ladies and … man, tell me again how stupid this plan of yours has been? At first I thought to be impressed but when I realized that Leo was with, it was just plain stupid."

"Could you quit what we've realized ourselves?" Paige snapped back sarcastically. "Just let us know what you want, Zankou?"

Zankou grinned at the three women. "Well done. My original plan had a different direction but with this you just played into my hands. Thank you so much, ladies."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked confused, looking at her sisters for confirmation. All three reacted the same way. "Spill it out, demon!"

"Wow, Phoebe, getting angry, aren't you?" Then Zankou stood up straight. "Anyway, I would have broken your beliefs in you and so gotten the Book. Still, I'm now waiting for the cavalry to arrive."

"What kind of cavalry?" Piper asked confused but hoped not to show her fear about her boys. "There's no cavalry out there. You must be dreaming, Zankou!" she accused of him.

"Lady, I know you well enough. Your children are the cavalry I mean. They're both very powerful, though one of them doesn't know it yet." Zankou smirked just as Leo began to awaken. "Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awoken."

Leo slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "What's going on? Where are we and the boys?" he asked bewildered. "Ow, just great. Zankou, the demon I wanted to see."

"You're welcome, my friend." He clapped his hands and started to walk away. "And now I'm gone. I have a date with your lovely Nexus, because that's the power I need to take over." And he flamed out.

For a moment silence ruled before a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "'bout time he left but a surprise will be waiting for him at home."

All eyes searched for the body but Piper was worried. "Chris, is that you?" she asked into the dark. Slowly a body came into view. "Chris! Thank goodness and what kind of surprise do you mean?"

"How about I'll free you first and then we'll orb home for you to see yourselves? Besides, Wyatt would need my help."

"Well then, go ahead, dear nephew of mine," Paige retorted sarcastically and watched rather amused how Chris threw the crystals away, freeing them.

After it was done, the family checked if everyone was alright and then orbed completely back to the Manor where they were met with utter chaos and Chris immediately ran to help his brother.

_

* * *

MANOR, BASEMENT – A BIT EARLIER_

As Zankou flamed in, on the first floor, he was … impressed but only slightly. "So, that's the famous Manor where so many demons have failed. Still, it looks … so normal, really ordinary. Yikes!"

Walking around he let some fireballs loose and destroyed some all too nice furniture. Zankou then searched for the basement which was quickly found. To his utter shock, and disbelief, someone obviously had done his work already.

"Mmh, interesting but it saves me a lot of time," Zankou concluded and was about to recite to take the Shadow in, yet a voice stopped him.

"Ahem, I think we still have a word to speak with," Wyatt said, making himself known. "But do as you like. I won't stop you."

Zankou raised an eyebrow shocked. "Huh, come again? I don't think I heard you right. Besides, there's only you and no we." His opposite smirked and someone cleared their throat behind him. "Oh. I see."

"You 'stay here'!" Chris told his parents while going down the stairs to help his brother. "Surprise, surprise. There's always a duo you're dealing with."

The demon switched his gaze from brother to brother. "You've planned this all along, haven't you? You wanted to trick me but I'm quicker than you think." Clearing his throat he recited, "Natum adai necral – Daya inta layork." A shadow emerged and went straight into Zankou making his eyes black. "Now what? Boys?"

"Chris? You remember a certain spell to vanquish this thing?" Wyatt wanted to know, a bit unsure how. "Would be good, you know."

Chris rolled his eyes nodding and quickly closed his door with his TK. "Okay, repeat after me:

_From ancient this power came, _

_For all to have, but none to reign. _

_Take it now. Show no mercy, _

_For this power can no longer be._

Both Wyatt and Chris said the spell time and again until Zankou began to glow and explode. There was some knock and scream from outside, yet Wyatt had his shield but Chris?

A great and loud explosion followed, causing both Leo and Piper to scream for their boys. Yet Leo tried his best to hold his wife back, though he wanted to do the same and tried, in vain, to hide his tears.

"Leo, should we look on it?" Phoebe asked shyly and afraid. She was nervous and sobbed quietly.

"Leo, do we …? Are they …?" Paige started to ask but couldn't finish her questions. She wouldn't want to think about more.

The father just nodded and crashed with Piper to the floor while the younger sisters slowly opened the door to the basement, afraid of what they would find there.

_

* * *

DEAD OR ALIVE?_

As Phoebe and Paige slowly walked down the stairs, they only saw a completely destructed basement. Nothing was left of it. Both sisters grabbed each's hand and called for their nephews. Out of nowhere there was a flicker of something familiar.

"You didn't see that, did you?" Paige asked afraid. "That looked like Wyatt's shield."

Phoebe nodded. "Seems so. How about you look for Chris and I am for Wyatt? We could cover up a lot more and have more success maybe before we involve Piper and Leo."

Paige squeezed her sister's hand and went into the direction she thought Chris would be. Meanwhile Phoebe walked to a different corner where Wyatt could be.

Success was quicker on Phoebe's side. Running to her older nephew, she began to slap him hard on the face, trying hopefully to rouse him. "Wyatt, c'mon, wake up! Chris needs you. Wyatt! Rise and shine, honey." She slapped him harder! "Your little brother …"

"Whoa," came a short answer and then. "Aunt Pheebs? What's going on and where's Chris?"

"Paige's looking for him in that chaos …"

"Looking? You haven't found him yet, have you?" Wyatt asked afraid and got, with Phoebe's help, back on his feet. "I'll help!" And he ran over. His aunt followed.

On the other side of the room, Paige carefully walked through the debris. Then she spotted a familiar hand and freed the body to it slowly. It was her younger nephew who was barely breathing and totally covered in blood.

"Found him," she announced loudly and was joined by her sister and other nephew fast. "Yet I think we'd need Leo with being a doctor once."

"Let me heal him first," Wyatt demanded and started his work. With no response. "Okay, I don't get it but now we'd definitely need Dad."

"I'll get him," Phoebe decided and walked back to the floor where the other two were. "Maybe also Piper."

Meanwhile Wyatt had taken his baby brother into his lap and held his healing hands over the injured body. "C'mon Chris, don't you dare to leave me alone! Chris, I need you with me. Always." The young man began to sob. "Aunt Paige, help me!"

The woman barely nodded and did as told. Paige was strongly reminded of how the other Chris had died but helped her nephew still. "Wyatt, is he going …?"

"I don't know," he sobbed quietly. "We need to do something … and quick."

A few minutes later both were surrounded by the parents. Phoebe held Piper tightly but both were quiet as Leo tried to help their son with his medical knowledge but it seemed to be not working. At all.

Leo's tears which had been running over his face already increased more and more. "I can't lose him again. I just can't. There must be something to save my baby boy."

Wyatt looked at his Dad. And then made a decision. "I'm going to the Elders and track them down here. They have the power to save my little brother." The Twice-Blessed orbed away.

"To hear these words from Wyatt," Paige said astonished but fell silent as all were focused on their youngest member who was still unconscious.

"By the way, where are the babies?" Piper asked in tears before it dawned on her. "Magic School. There they are safe."

After this silence ruled the basement again. All waited for anything to happen.

_

* * *

UP THERE_

As Wyatt reformed, he was met with incredulous looks. He didn't care. His brother's health came first. "Well, you seem to know what's going on at the Manor. I command you to heal my baby brother! I know you have the power."

"You can't force us," Odin protested vehemently. "This is the answer for what you did, you both, because this was something your family should have done."

"I know." Wyatt tried to hold back the tears but it seemed to fail the longer he was here. "We've running out of time! I as the Twice-Blessed and wielder of Excalibur command you to follow me and heal my brother!"

"Wyatt," Sandra tried to calm him down. "It could already be too late for him. We know what argument you'd bring now and we'd fully support you if we could."

"Oh, I know you can," Wyatt snapped back. "Fine, if you don't want to, I'm going to save my kid brother alone. No matter what I have to do. Even go back in time!" And he orbed back home angrily.

The Elders looked at each other shocked before some of the younger Elders orbed after the young man. The older ones were not happy but were too stubborn to admit their dependency on the Halliwells.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

When Wyatt returned, he didn't form in the basement. Crying quietly the young man formed on the first floor, because he couldn't face anyone, especially his probably dead brother. Hiding in a corner Wyatt waited for anything to happen. Good or bad.

Unnoticed by him, some younger Elders had followed his trail but had orbed directly to the basement. They were met with sad yet hopeful eyes, knowing full well they had to act fast.

Kevin spoke to the shocked family, "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. I promise."

"A … are you sure?" Piper stuttered out sobbing. "We just can't lose him again. By the way, have you seen Wyatt?"

"Well, I can confirm," Kevin explained deep in thought. "He was 'Up There' with us before orbing home, we assume. But where he is now, no idea."

"Okay. I'm sure he's around somewhere close," Leo said and stroked through his son's hair. Then a soft moaning distracted the man. "Hey buddy, welcome back. But don't you dare to scare us like that again!" He turned to the young Elder. "Thank you, Kevin."

"Yes, thank you," the Charmed Ones intoned at once smiling happily.

"It's okay," Kevin said, happy as well. "Now excuse us. The others are jingling since we came here. Really annoying."

"We can imagine," Phoebe said and waved her hand to dismiss them. After they were gone, she immediately hugged her nephew. "Welcome back, Chrissie. And I second that what your father has already said."

"I'm sorry?" the boy questioned half smirking. All nudged him happily and relieved. "Okay, where's my brother?"

"Now that neurotic you is back," Paige said, grabbing her nephew and hugging him too. Chris just gave her a look. "Anyway, we'll look for him now. Agreed?"

The whole family nodded and they made their way back to the first floor. Looking around they saw no one but their youngest member knew his big brother well enough. Time to make a decision.

But before Chris could even open his mouth, his mother had read and hugged him again. "I know what you want, peanut. You are allowed to." She smiled at him. "I'm just glad to have you back." Piper wouldn't let her son go so easily.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand." Chris smiled at her lovingly and held his Mom tightly. "I can say the same for you."

Piper looked at him for a moment incredulously before it dawned. Hugging him again, she let her baby go. Or better the mother forced her sisters and husband in a different room of the house.

Chris sighed before walking to a certain corner of his home. Knowing his brother, and his fears, well enough, he slowly approached his big brother who seemed to be lost. "Hey Wy, you did good with the Elders. They saved me. Well, at least, the younger ones of them."

Wyatt blinked several times before jumping up and hugging his baby brother for dear life. "I'm so glad to have you back. I couldn't live without you." Then he looked directly at him. "So I made an impression on the Elders? Then I've been good."

"You are good," Chris emphasized smiling. "But we should join the family and then go home. Our parents might be freaking out by now if we not return soon."

"I know." Wyatt squeezed his brother's hand. "Let's go then." And both walked in search for their family.

_

* * *

FAMILY REUNION_

The brothers were about to enter the conservatory where they could see the complete family, including their younger selves as an all too familiar voice stopped them. "Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell, what have I told you about time travel?"

"Mom?" both boys said at once, turning around when also more footsteps could be heard behind them.

"What's going on?" past Piper asked bewildered before gasping out loud. In front of her was clearly an older version of herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting my boys who have just once again changed history," the older woman scolded annoyed. "I thought we'd taught you a lesson while growing up."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Funny and we'd listened. Anyway, I'm not at fault here. I was summoned by Wy." He crossed his arms over his chest sulking.

"Thank you," Wyatt continued in an angry tone. "Still, I'm not at fault either, because I was summoned by you. So?"

The younger Piper slapped her older son. "It was an accident. I was worried. That's all."

"Okay, I know my own life." The older Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay, boys. Let's go home. Demons just have surfaced again. It's your work now."

"We know, we know." Wyatt and Chris started to walk back upstairs, ready to go home. "You not coming, Mom?"

"In a sec. I need to speak with this family. Go and wait for me." As soon as the boys were gone, though she knew they would mock her, Piper advised her past family, "Just celebrate Chris's birthday long and enjoy it. It was right to do what you wanted to achieve."

"You're not mad, are you?" Phoebe asked shocked. "That's something anew with you." She only received a glare. "Just saying."

"Wait a sec," Paige cut in. "What was that cryptic talk about? That sounded like a certain someone if you remember."

"We know," Piper continued and held her baby tightly in her arms. "By the way, you should know that Chris starts to remember his old life."

"I was afraid of that," she whispered sadly. "But that's my problem in the future. With Wyatt, Chris and Bianca."

"MOM! We're waiting!" came two annoyed voices from the attic.

"Coming," came Piper's voice back and she kissed her little toddler before hurrying upstairs. After quite a while it was dead silent from which they assumed all three future people had returned home.

The woman of this time turned confused to her husband who held their older son in his arms. "What did she mean with her last comment about our boys and Bianca?"

"Well," Leo began, kissing his wife on her forehead. "It seems we'll have to wait until our little boys have grown up."

"How can you stay so calm when I want to freak out and already worry about it?" Piper asked curiously. She hardly registered that her younger sisters left the room.

"That's easy," Leo replied smiling. "You just have to accept that we can't change anything. That's life and what should happen will happen anyway. Besides, that's what family stands for."

Piper snorted a bit. "You're always an optimist. And now we really should begin to prepare everything for our little peanut's big party, shouldn't we?"

Leo grinned only before the four of them went into the car and drove to the city, buying all they needed. This was going to be a huge celebration for their little tyke who was already mischievous enough for the two of them what they should have known. Well, at least the boys restrained their powers in public.

_

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

The Manor was barely recognizable. Everywhere balloons and paper chains were hanging and in their midst a great banner saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS". As Piper looked around, she was happy and looked forward to the party where any friend they knew would be.

"Morning Piper," Paige greeted her older sister smiling. "Where are the boys? And now, how did you do that with all you're doing?"

The mother grinned. "Leo took the boys out to distract them a bit, though I'm sure Wyatt would be the best distraction for Chris. Siblings." She twinkled her eye at her baby sister. "And to the second: I had some help."

"What kind? And that's not funny," Paige smirked back. "Because I know it wasn't me and Phoebe, so who helped?"

"Well, you'll be surprised later on," Piper only offered. "And now help me with the latest decoration. I want my baby to have fun today. After all, Zankou won't disturb us." With a heavy heart she remembered their encounter with the demon.

_FLASHBACK_

_Since Piper and Leo knew their adult sons were there, they decided to vanquish Zankou for good. Knowing Piper's sisters were in the city, the parents followed them to meet there. It was time to act. _

_In a mall the four of them met what surprised the younger sisters but after hearing their explanation, Phoebe and Paige agreed quickly. Still, they were on a hunt for Chris's presents and all four rushed through the mall to buy their gifts. _

_An hour later the three Charmed Ones, and Leo, were back in the underworld, looking for their enemy at the moment. Zankou was known to be tricky what he proved once more as the sisters and Leo stepped right into his trap. _

_"Wow, ladies, if I'd known you'd come to me, I'd have prepared some thing," Zankou greeted them grinning. "You know I thought you'd be more a challenge." _

_"Care to share what you'd have done?" Phoebe wanted to know. "You don't seem to be like one for us, you know." _

_"Damn witch!" Zankou snapped back and an energy ball hit Leo who fell right into Piper's arms unconscious. "See, this can happen if you anger me. But what I'd have done if I could. Getting to know you, hurting you and going after the Nexus and your Book, I think." _

_The three sisters shared a look what reflected their hidden fear. So Zankou would play with them until someone would come to their rescue. What happened after some hours by their adult sons. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Earth to Piper, earth to Piper!" Paige waved her hand in front of her sister's face. "Welcome back. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Cut the cakes into tiny pieces but not too tiny and put the cookies on some plates. And don't taste them!" Piper warned her sister before the doorbell rang, startling the two. "Go open while I prepare the rest."

Paige just shook her head confused before doing as told. "Oh, hello Victor. So nice you came to Chris's party but the boys are still out with their Daddy."

"I see." Victor greeted Paige kissing her on the head. "Piper's in the kitchen, right? When will the boys be back?"

"No idea. Phoebe comes back in an hour, so I guess in two?" Paige shrugged, not knowing what else to answer. "I was given a task by my sister, so excuse me now."

Victor smiled after her before walking into the kitchen where he for sure would find his now eldest daughter. "So does anybody come to the party? Magical and non-magical?" He knew her wishes still, even if all his daughters had children of their own now and later.

"Dad! You startled me," Piper answered as she worked on the final cakes. "Yes, everyone will be coming but don't let anyone know some of the guests are ghosts. They might think we still celebrate Halloween."

Victor just smiled at her, knowing how true that was but he was used it by now. Some time later Phoebe joined them but their father still had one question left. "How will they know when to appear?"

"Believe me they know," Piper just said and gestured for all to go into the living room where everything was ready. All sat at the table, waiting for the guest of honor.

The kid of honor finally came with closed eyes in the arms of his Daddy in but squealed annoyed at seeing nothing. As Leo then took his hand away, the boy laughed happily and clapped his hands.

"Look who's happy," Leo said to everyone in the room, helping his baby boy. "Wanna open the gifts?" His son let an exciting shriek out. "I take that as a yes."

Daddy helped him to open his presents since his tiny fingers couldn't. Chris could only squeal his excitement, making everyone around him laugh. In them were some children's books, toys and some other stuff he could barely recognize, making him frown at his Daddy.

"It is okay, buddy," Leo said, kissing his son's head. "We'll tell you later, okay? What now, buddy?" His tiny boy gestured to the table. "I see. We're going to eat now, aren't we?" Another kiss on Chris's head and he fed his son.

Seeing this, Wyatt quickly climbed into Victor's lap and turned to his Mommy who sat next to her Dad. "Mommy, ize the room, puhleeze," he begged with his blue eyes.

"What?" Piper whispered quietly and saw her eldest son gesture to his baby brother and then she nodded. "But that would also freeze Daddy and Grandpa."

"It is okay," Wyatt slowly announced and his Mommy froze the room. His attention went back to his brother. "Issie? Look at me," he demanded and green eyes turned to him. "Touch Daddy how I touch Grandpa and then you'll see."

Chris squinted his eyes and did how Wyatt was showing it to him.

"Impressive," came Leo's voice then. "What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"Wyatt's special gift," his wife offered and by looking around she saw how each wiccan member and guests looked curiously at the two brothers.

"Issie, hey look at me once more," the older boy said, catching his brother's attention again. "Here, my special gift for you." And orbs came into the air, forming a big one before wonderfully exploding. His baby brother's happy squealing was all he needed.

Seeing Chris squeal so happily made everyone in the room happy too. Even the ghostly women in the crowd. Penny, Patty and Prue Halliwell were sitting there like any normal guest who just happened to be here. Nobody noticed it though.

After a while the kids were getting fussy, because they wanted to play together and this on the floor. Fearing they'd use their powers but there was no cause for this suspicion. It seemed as if the boys had known not to show their powers in front of mortals.

The whole family sat around the boys, watching them play like any normal children. Well, it was more like Wyatt was entertaining Chris who from time to time squealed happily and this made Wyatt also happy.

_**

* * *

LITTLE EPILOG**_

With Zankou gone, the Halliwells and their friends could enjoy their demonic free time. The big threat had only been this particular demon and now all could enjoy their lives.

Phoebe was on a hunt again, for men. She wanted to find the man of her life. "I've seen the future and my child," was her excuse. "You know how long it's going to take to get pregnant!" She hurried away as fast as she could before anyone could say anything.

"And here I thought she'd given up already," Paige said, smirking after her older sister. She, on the other hand, embraced her destiny as a full whitelighter. Still, this Maori charge was so annoying by calling her anytime. As she wanted to tell this her sister, she only received an amused smile, making her grumble.

Piper and Leo only enjoyed their time with their boys. No matter what the little mischievous makers did, the parents found all and everything amusing. Though some of the furniture did break. But this didn't seem to interest them at all.

Wyatt really liked being a big brother, because his little brother enjoyed everything he did. His giggling made Wyatt happy anytime and the little boy knew somehow he'd have to teach also a lot, beside their parents. Smiling mischievously at his baby brother, Wyatt really looked forward to seeing Chris orb with him around the house … and the world.

Chris didn't understand why everyone was smiling at him but he smiled back, anyway. Wyatt's games were fun but he also liked to play with his own games. Still, Chris looked up to Wyatt.

The Halliwells were never as happy as before. Only until a young, inexperienced witch named Billie Jenkins stepped into their lives which were turned upside down. Nothing was ever the same again.

**THE END**

* * *

And yes, I mixed up Season 7's end. I couldn't resist and I wanted to see actually Chris's first birthday party!

Hope you're going to like it. ;)

**Please comment! Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


End file.
